1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to feeding devices, and particularly to a feeding device for automatically feeding workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Workpieces may be received in a packing or packaging member, such as a packing or packaging tube, to protect the workpieces from damage during transport. However, when the workpieces are transported to a place for machining or assembling, the workpieces need to be removed from the packing members by hand, which is inefficient and wastes a lot of time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.